wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
PomegranateTheRainWing854's Silver Winglet (and Other Students of Jade Mountain)
'Background Info' It is 15 years after Darkstalker was turned into Peacemaker. Some has changed, and a lot has stayed the same. For starters, hybrids are now as common as NightWings, (which are still the smallest tribe, but only by a little.) Because of this, winglets now have eight students instead of seven; all of the Pyrrhian tribes, and a hybrid. Pantalan tribes sometimes do exchanges, but mostly stay separate from Pyrrhia. The no-eating-scavengers policy in the prey canter has been strictly enforced. Moonwatcher and Qibli have returned from the Lost Continent (not really lost anymore) to teach at Jade Mountain. Winter lives a somewhat busy life, both helping to manage Sanctuary and teaching at Jade Mountain. Sunny has become the self-appointed school councilor, and Peril still lives at Jade Mountain. Mindreading and future-seeing NightWings are commonplace, now that they have been living in the Rainforest for one to two generations. There are now electives at Jade Mountain as well. One more thing: after Winter requested (and got) a bracelet that allowed him to communicate with scavengers from Turtle, he discovered their day-names system, and adopted it for Jade Mountain schedules. New schools have been popping up as well. 'Elective options' * Art (Taught by Mightyclaws) * Music (Taught by Pronghorn) * Flying practice (Taught by Peregrene) * Hunting practice (Taught by Clay, obviously) * Other-Tribe Studies (Taught by Sunny) * Extra Reading (Taught by WIP) * Herbs and Healing (Taught by Zentangle) * Scavenger Studies (Taught by Winter, obviously) * Suntime (Taught by no one) * Dorm time (Taught by no one) 'Tribe-Specific Studies' * Aquatic for SeaWings (Taught by Riptide) * Venom Shooting for RainWings (Taught by Kinkajou) * NightWing Power Control for Moonborn NightWings (Taught by Moonwatcher, obviously) * Barb/Fire Control for SandWings (Taught by Parodia) * Fire Control for SkyWings and non-moonborn NightWings (Taught by Thrush) * Sib Coordination for MudWings (Taught by Reed) * Frostbreath Control for IceWings (Taught by Changbai) * Hybrids go to whichever class they feel is most useful to them based on their known abilities 'Other Required Classes' * Mathematics (Taught by WIP) * Reading/Writing (Taught by Starflight) * Science (Taught by Qibli) * Group Discussion Class (Teachers alternate) * Basic Flying/Fitness (Taught by Tsunami) * History (Taught by Webs, still) 'Schedule For Silver Winglet' For the last third of each school day is elective of choice. * Monday: First third: Mathematics. Second third: Science w/ Jade Winglet * Tuesday:'First third: Group Discussion Class. Second third - Basic Flying/Fitness w/ Quartz Winglet * '''Wednsday:'First third: Reading/Writing w/ Gold Winglet. Second Third - History w/ Copper Winglet * 'Thursday:'First third - Tribe-specific studies. Second third - Group Discussion Class * 'Friday:'First third - Required class of choice. Second third - Elective of choice. Final third - different elective of choice * 'Saturday & Sunday:'Exploring days, non-school days. '''Silver Winglet * MudWing: Egret (PomegranateTheRainWing854) * SandWing: Bast * SkyWing: Inferno * SeaWing: Dolphin * RainWing: Pomegranate * IceWing: Fractal * NightWing: Cleverness * Hybrid: Driftwood (PomegranateTheRainWing854) (Sea/Rain) 'Clawmates' * Egret + Pomegranate * Bast + Inferno * Dolphin + Fractal * Cleverness + Driftwood 'Gold Winglet (Not all spots filled yet)' * IceWing: Polar-Bear * NightWing: Creative * Hybrid: Pond (Sea/Rain) 'Quartz Winglet' * Hybrid: Buzzard 'Fanfictions That Take Place Within This Canon (AKA My Headcanon)' * Jade Mountain, Hogwarts Edition * Group Discussion Class * Cleverness's Newest Joke Category:Miscellaneous Category:Content (PomegranateTheRainWing854)